Easier
by just-jori-nd-stuff
Summary: Tori's feelings for Jade might be rising back up again now that Jade is single and maybe she won't fight them back this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Easier**

**A/N: Idk just wanted to write something. First time ever. So tell me if I should continue or not and tell me things to make it better. Reviews are appreciated :)**

Where is she! It's been half an hour already! Great, because this is what I want to be doing on my Sunday. Waiting for Jade. God she was supposed be here at 6:00. Well it's 6:32 now! I sent her like 22 texts already. I guess it won't hurt to send another one.

To Jade: WHERE ARE YOU! UR SUPPOSED BE HERE 30 MIN AGO- tori

Ugh. We were supposed to start on this projects weeks ago. And it's due this up coming friday. I don't know how we're going to make up our own skit and perform it in class when we don't even have a script yet! God I hope Jade has some ideas. But knowing her it's probably going to be all gory and scary.

Ok I'm only waiting 1 more hour and then I'm going upstairs and starting this on my own. No way, I'm letting Jade bring down my 4.0 GPA. I worked hard for that and she's not going to ruin that. Huh maybe that's why she hasn't come. Maybe she wants to ruin my grades like everything else that has to do with me.

I honestly don't know why she hates me though. I have been nothing but nice to her. Maybe that's just Jade though I mean, that's what everybody's been saying, that Jade's a witch, she's mean to everyone, she's cold hearted. Well I like to think that there's good within everyone and no matter how deep I have to dig I will find the nice Jade.

Ok let's see the time ugh 7:05. Ok t.v time lets see what's good going on. How to Rock, lame. Ooh tosh.0, aww seen it. OOOH ADVENTURE TIME, yessss this is my show.

Ok wow 7:45 and Jades still not here. That's it I'm going upstairs. I go down the hall and see that I'm bedroom light is on. Wtf that better not be Trina stealing my clothes again. "Trina you it 10 seco... JADE!".

"Yes?" she says in the fakest innocent voice. Like she just hasn't been in my room going through my...

"OH MY GOD! Were you just going through my panty drawers?"

"Uh shut up Vega. You know how I hate that word" she says with her arms crossed. "And if you must know then no. I was just looking around and I just happened to open that drawer when you walked in" She then smirks at me and says, "And actually I'm quite surprised it took you this long to come up here" Now I was furious Doesn't she know how long I was waiting down there! I actually could of done something today! "Well I didn't come up here cuz I was waiting down there for you to come over to work on our project!"

Her smirk got a little bigger, "Well you should of known from last time I came over to watch the Wood episode, that I like to come over from the window. God Tori your so forgetful." she was enjoying this I can tell she is.

And her stupid smirk just riled me up even more, "OH MY GOD JADE! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT! AND WHY CAN'T YOU JUST COME IN FROM THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON! IS IT SO HARD TO JUST RING THE DOORBELL!"

She was full out smiling now. Her arms were crossed and she had a full on smile. "Ooh little Tori Vega is a little feisty today, isn't she?"  
>God I could just slap her right now. I glared back and then closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I did that several times until I was more calmer than before. I opened my eyes and she was still smiling with her pierced eyebrow slightly raised than the other. "Feel better, Princess"<p>

I glared at her and sat down on my computer chair, "Whatever, let's just get started on our project."

She let out a loud sigh and fell back on to my bed. She put her hands behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Well lucky for you I already thought of a script and put all our lines on that piece of paper"

I looked to where she was pointing at on my desk and saw the notebook. I read over the lines and saw that it was pretty good. It's not all gory but its still kind of dark. I smiled but then heard a loud clap of thunder. I jumped from my seat and went over to the window. It was still raining pretty hard but now the wind was looking even more ferocious than before. Thunder clapped again and I jumped back from the window with a squeak and hit my back against a body.

"Woah. Calm down there Vega it's just thunder." she said as she removed her hands from my sides from when I had jumped back into her.

"Yeah. Ok your right it's just thunder." I said more to myself than to her. She noded and said "Well I better get going; it's already 9:00." I nod and we both make our way downstairs. My dad is watching tv while me and Jade make our way to the door. My dad looks at us when Jade's about to open it...and says,"Woah there where do you think your going?" he looks at Jade. "Sorry there, but no one can go outside right now. The news reporter says it won't clear out till tomorrow and it's to dangerous to go outside."

Jade sighs. My dad gives her a smile, "Your more than welcome to spend the night here Jade. I'm sure Tori won't mind sharing her room for one night"

Jade gives him a small smile and says, "Thanks Mr. Vega." my dad nods and goes back to watching tv.

"Come on" I say as I walk towards the stairs "I'm pretty tired and I just want to go to bed" Jade follows me into my room and I go to my closet picking out a pair of pajamas for my self and one for Jade. Mine is a purple colored one with little mustaches all over it and a tank top. Jade is the same but hers is black with no mustaches. I hand her the clothes and she turns around and starts to strip. I turn around too and began to take my clothes off. I guess I change faster than Jade because when I turn around she just begins to take her bra off.

"No way" I think. "she sleeps with no bra on." I then start to watch as the clasp unclips and she drops the bra to the pile of clothes on the floor. I see how her pale, smooth skin looks like and how her back muscles constrict and unconstrict when she moves her arms. She finishes pulling her tank top down and turns around. I see how her boobs are tight around the chest and I can see her nipples through... "Ugh Tori stop. Get a hold of yourself." I think to myself "Damn hormones"

She raises her one of eyebrows again giving me a questioningly look. God she's hot when she does that. " uhh these thoughts need to go away!" "So you ready for bed?"

"Huh? Oh bed. Yeah I'm ready for bed." hmm well I guess we're going have to share my bed. "Were gonna have to share" I tell her.

She groans "Fine. Whatever I call the right side"

"But I always sleep on the right side"

"To bad. Your sleeping on the left tonight." she walks over to my bed lifts the covers and goes underneath. I sigh and walk over to the light to turn it off. I make my way successfully back to bed and get into the covers. Right when I get in Jade yanks it away and leaves me cold.

"Jade" I whine. "You got to share"

"No" Is her instant reply.

I roll my eyes and scoot over to her an put the blanket on myself. I then put my cold feet against her legs.

"Oh Jade. Your so warm." I say getting closer to her back.

"Ugh. Vega get away from me. I don't want to catch your Vega germs."

I laugh quietly and say, "No way. Your way to warm. Plus you already would of caught my germs by now. I mean your wearing my clothes and yo-

"Ok Vega. Shut up now and go to sleep"

I smile putting this little conversation as a victory point for me. It just might be because she's to tired to argue back but whatever. I sigh and push my feet a little closer to Jade's legs and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bam!

Ugh what was that? Did someone shut the door?

Vroom!

Yup. I can hear the car starting.

_So what we get drunk. So what we smoke weed. We're just having fun we don't care who sees! Living young and wild and freeeeeeeee_

And yeah that's Trina. Of course she would be the one slamming he door and blasting the music at... 11:09!

It's 11:09! I never sleep in that late. Oh Fuck! School! Oh no wait today is president's day. Thank god there's no school today but why am I still in bed; it's so late. Did I do something last night that... JADE. I try to turn around to look at her but an arm is restraining me. I look down and see Jade's arm around my waist. Her hand is on my bare stomach where my shirt has ridden up and there are those butterflies, wait no. There more than butterflies; there damn dragons, blowing around fire and making my tummy feel all warm and weird.

I try to move again but to no avail. She doesn't even budge. I hear her sigh and her breath tickles my ear. I try to push forward to break free of her arms instead of turning around but she just pulls me closer!

Damn it Jade! I can feel her breasts pressing into my back. I feel her legs entwined with mine. Her hand is still on my stomach. And I can smell her sweet vanilla scent. GOD. This is TOO much JADE at one time.

And that's when the thoughts start coming back. Man I thought I push these down a long time ago. Well back then she was dating Beck. She isn't now so maybe I have a chance. Wait what am I talking about. Is Jade even that way? Well if she was I'm sure I could show her a good time. I wouldn't mind kissing my way up her thighs. Licking her folds and start pumping my fingers into her. While she pulls my hair and starts moaning my name wanting me to-

"Mmmmuuuggggh"

Oh finally Jades awake. "Jade are you awake?" I say while I try to turn around. What the hell I still can't move and I'm pretty sure Jade's awake. Maybe she just likes cuddling me.

"No Vega. I'm still asleep. Go back to bed."

I smile, "So you really like to cuddle me while you sleep huh."

Right when I say that Jades arm hand moves from my stomach to my mouth. "Man. You don't shut up do you? And if you tell anybody about this cuddling business I will hurt you" she still has her hand around my mouth, preventing me from talking. I stick out my tongue and give her hand a big lick. "Oh God. Wow real mature Tori." she says as she wipes her hand on my blankets. I finally turn around and look at her. God her hairs a mess and she still looks like a goddess.

"Well maybe if you took your arm off me and out of that death grip. I wouldn't have licked you"

"Oh please. Like you didn't like it. You're always begging me to hug you" she says with cockiness in her voice. I look down a little and feel a blush rise on my cheeks. "I don't always beg you" I say in a quite voice.

"Yeah. Whatever Vega, has the storm cleared out yet?" she looks toward the window and I follow her gaze. The sun is shining and the clouds are no longer there. I watch her get out of bed and stretch. I do the same and raise my arms over my head. I look back at Jade and see her staring at my waist and stomach where my shirt rose when I stretched my arms. I see her shake her head as if she's clearing her thoughts and then she turns around. I sigh and make my way to the bathroom.

After I finish my business I walk out and Jade walks in asking me if I have an extra toothbrush. I see that's she's in her clothes from yesterday and it makes me a little sad. I give her the extra toothbrush and she says thanks. I walk back into my room and change. As I make my way down stairs I already see Jade sitting on my couch, cereal in her hands, and channel surfing. I grab bowl of cocoa puffs and do the same.

She stops on the show "A 1,000 Ways To Die" I give her a look. "Are you serious? How can you watch this show while eating?"

She snorts and replies, "Because I'm not a priss"

"Hey! I'm not a priss either!"

She laughs. Eyes still glued to the TV. "Sure you're not Vega"

I huff and turn my eyes back to the TV. I see some girl in a corset cutting vegetables. Then she makes her way over to the couch and starts fingering herself. WHAT THE FUCK! "What the hell Jade! I thought this was a dying show not... Oh my god not some kind of porno!

"Sshh." Jades eyes are still glued to the TV and I look back to the moaning girl. The girl picks up the carrot she was cutting earlier and shoves it in her. What the hell am I watching, I think. The girl starts getting louder but then stops. She screaming now and it's not the pleasurable kind. Then an Indian doctor suddenly appears on the screen and explains how the carrot was sharp and had raggedy edges and that when she thrusted it into herself it caused a cut in her vagina and she bled to death.

Jade starts laughing and I look at her. This isn't one of those ha that's funny. This is full out, can't stop laughing laughs. "Hahaaahahahaa. What a dumbass. She died from a carrot. A fucking carrot! Hahaa"

Oh my god. She does get pleasure from other people's pain. She looks at me then and starts to calm down. She smiles. And it's one of those evil smiles where it looks like she just knows your biggest secret and isn't afraid to use it against you. "Have you ever done that Tori?" She's looking straight into my eyes and I gulp.

"What? Do that with a carrot! No!" She smiles and looks down shaking her head and looks back at me. "Not the carrot. Fucking yourself. Have you ever fucked yourself?"

I look at her, my mouth agape. I mean why would she ask me that. That's personal. But yeah I have. I mean I had too. When she was with Beck and I couldn't have her; I had to have some way to relieve my... Pent up desire.  
>"Uh... No. I mean no I haven't."<p>

She looks straight at me. "You're lying. You maybe a good actor but your a terrible liar."

"Why does it matter to you anyways?"

She shrugs, "I was just wondering" she goes quite and it's silent for a few minutes. "So who was it about?"

"Jade!"

"Oh come on Vega. Why can't you tell me? It can't be that bad. Plus I thought I was your friend. Friends share these kind of things." she says with a smirk on her face.

"Oh now you want to be my friend. When you want to know my secrets and personal business. Why don't you tell me yours first!"

"Which one that I masturbated or who it was too...?"

I blush and throw my hands up making weird gestures, "I don't know... Both"

She sets her bowl on the coffee table and then sits back. She leans her head back and stares the ceiling. "Well I have fucked my self before... And I've got to say its been to Victoria Justice."

My mouth falls open. She did not just say she fucks her self thinking about a girl! She's lesbian! But she went out with Beck for like 2 an a half years. She's bi? Omg no way she's bi!

"Vega?"

I didn't know Jade was bi! Does anybody else know? Oh my god did Beck know?

"Tori?"

Wait. She said Victoria Justice, that pop singer. Yeah I like her music she's pretty good, and shes beautiful too. A lot of people say I kinda look like her...

"GOD DAMMIT TORI!" Jade's in front of me now. Her face just a few inches away looking majorly pissed off.

"Uh... Yeah?" "Where the hell did you go! Off to La La Land? I have been calling your name for five minutes and you where just sitting there with all these dumb expressions." She's huffing now, like she can't believe I was ignoring her. Well it's not like I was ignoring her on purpose.

"Oh sorry. I zoned out." she looks at me, nods and then plops down next to me.

"So Tori, you going to tell me your mystery person now?" she's says giving me that damn smirk of hers. It's like she already knows it's her. Panic floods through me, no she can't no it's her. I mean I never gave her reason to think I like her.

"Wellll..." she says. I can feel my self start to sweat. She's so close. And she can tell when I lie to her. Oh jeez what do I do

"Oh... Um... You know... Itsss.."

"I'm hooommme!" Trina busts though the door with arm full of shopping bags. Oh thank god I never thought I would be this happy to see Trina.

"Hey you guys wanna help me out with these. There's more in the trunk." Trina says as she walks up the stairs.

"Eww no" Jade says shaking her head. She then turns to me. "Well in going to be heading out now Vega."

"What? Why?" I ask

"Cuz your sister is home now and I can not deal with that... Thing. Plus I've been here too long anyways." She stands up and walks to the door.

"See you at school tomorrow" I holler out at her as she opens her car door.

She looks up and says, "You still got to tell me your special person Vega. I didn't forget" with that she gives me that oh so evil, panty soaking smile. And I can literally feel my legs go weak as I grab the doorknob for support. I watch as her car drives off in the distance. I sigh and close the door. I slide down the closed door behind me and sit down with a huff. "God Jade. What the hell are you doing to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok so I wanted to put more into this chapter but then it would of been too long and it would of seemed wrong so i sort of divided. And for the "1,000 ways to die" episode in the last chapter, lol that was a true thing. I actually watched it and i was like wtf am i watching but i also found it hillarious so i put it into my Jori fic. Oh and Thanks to all the Reviews it was much appreciated**

I walked into school with my bag slung over my shoulder. Trina walked past me, wearing one of the new clothes that she bought over the weekend. I walked over to my shining locker and put in the combo. As I was replacing my books with the other books I need, I see Andre walk up to me.

"What's up girl?" he says with a bright smile on his face. I shut my locker and give him a smile in return

"Not much. Just really tired" I said while I let out a yawn. God, after Jade left yesterday, I couldn't go to sleep last night. It was like my body refused to sleep unless Jade's body was around mine.

He laughs. "A long night on working on the project?"

Oh shit the project. Jade and I still have to rehearse it. Maybe she can come over today. I look at Andre, remembering that he just asked me a question.

"Oh no. It was just I couldn't fall asleep last night." I say while stifling another yawn.

He nods his head, and then we see Cat and Beck coming towards us.

"Hey guys" Beck says with a nod to both of our directions.

"Heeyyyyy!" Cat screams giving me and then Andre a death hug.

We both reply back with heys.

"So" I ask, "How is your guy's project coming a long?"

"It's done!" Cat explains with a clap of her hands. My eyes go wide. There already done! What the hell?

"Done?" I say, "Well what is it about?"

"It's about me being a lost pony, looking for a special tree. Hehe Beck's the special tree that grants my wish"

I had a what the fuck look on my face and looked at Beck.

He shrugs, "It's actually not that bad. Cat and I worked on it and it turned out pretty good." I nod and then we hear the bell ring. We go separate ways and say that we'll see each other at lunch. My first class is math. I know right what a great way to start off the day. I seriously hate this class. None of my friends are in it and I have to start thinking this early in the morning. Also, I don't understand anything that's going on in this chapter. I usually don't have to think in this class because everything's comes easy. But this chapter is like a slap to the face because I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing.

I sigh and sit down in my seat. Oh and did I mention this teacher is a total borefest. Like seriously I would rather watch grass grow.

I look up at the clock and just wait till its time for my next class

Ring!

I jump up right. Oh shit did I fall asleep in class? I look around and see that everybody else are already heading out the door. I wipe my mouth and feel spit. Oh gross I drooled. I get up from my seat quickly and make my way to my next class. At least this class is a little better. I mean it's english , gross right? But at least Jade's in it. I walk into class and see that Jade is already in her seat. I go and sit in my assigned seat which is right behind her. I look at her and think how can someone be so beautiful. Even the back of her head is gorgeous. Woah that sounded creepy but it is so whatever. The tardy bell rings and Mr. Johnson starts talking.

I hear Jade sigh and she start rolling her shoulders. She seems really stiff like she's uncomfortable or something. I watch her and I see her bend down to her back pack and pull out her scissors. I think she sees me watching her because she suddenly turns her head to me.

"What?" she's says with venom in her voice.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." I defend back

"Well, you were staring at me like a creeper Vega, so I asked what." I was about to reply back but then Mr. Johnson interrupted.

"Jade, Tori is there something you girls would like to share with the class?"

Jade turns around with the scissors still in her hand, "No Mr. Johnson we don't. That's why we were whispering. So the whole class won't hear." Jade says like she's speaking to a dumb 5 year old.

"Excuse me Ms. West but I don't appreciate the attitude."

"What attitude are you speaking about Mr. Johnson. I was only explaining the obvious?" Oh Jade please be just be quiet.

"Are implying that I'm dumb, Ms. West?" Woah his veins are bulging out of his neck. Ew that is gross.

"Well, I'm not saying your smart." She has a smirk on her face. Ooh she is so getting in trouble.

"OK Detention! Both of you! After school today!" What the fuck just happened. I didn't say anything.

"I didn't even do anything." I exclaim raising my hands up.

"One more word Ms. Vega and your going to get another one." What the hell is up with this guy. I don't deserve detention. Jade is the one that said everything.

"Great going Vega, you got us detention." Now what the hell is up with this chick! Am I the only sane one here? And how in hell did I get us detention she's the one that kept back talking Mr. Johnson.

I didn't ask her though. I am not speaking for the rest of the class. I do not want another detention with this crazy lunatic of a teacher.

I see that she starts rolling her shoulders again and she starts to rub her neck too. She turns around and glares at me. It's like she can feel my eyes on her. I should probably stop looking at her like a creeper though. I move my eyes from her and look at the front of the class where Mr. Johnson is talking about something. I sigh and rest my head on my fist, this is going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for the reviews :) and this chapter has a lot of dialogue(i think thats how you spell it :0) so idk if that is a good thing or bad thing... but anyways enjoy**

"Jade what's wrong with your shoulders?" Cat says with concern in her voice. I turn my head to look at Jade. I've been wondering that too. She's been moving them every five minutes when we were in class and she's doing it at lunch too.

"I don't even know. I couldn't sleep last night. I think I was tossing and turning or something because now my shoulders and back are all fucked up."

"Jaaaade don't cuss." Cat said in a disapproving tone.

Jade just rolled her eyes and then Trina just so happened to walk by and say, "You should have Tori give you a massage. She has like magic hands. When she was my slave before that Kesha thing; that was mostly what she was doing for me."

Jade turns her gaze at me and raises her pieced eyebrow. "Well get over here Vega and show me what you got?"

As much I would love to rub my hands over Jade's body; I am not going to do it if she asks me rudely.

"Ask me nicely." I say with a teasing smile on my face.

"Ugh. Just do it!"

I shake my head. "You have to ask me nicely first." I say as I put another fork full of salad in my mouth.

Beck, Andre, Robbie, Cat, and I all stare at her. Waiting to see of she would actually ask nicely.

She huffs, "Will you please give me a massage Tori?"

A big goofy grin spread across my face. "Well sure Jade. See it wasn't that hard was it?" I say as I go up and place my hands on her shoulders. I can feel tingles running along my fingers. I wonder if she feels it too? Does she try to ignore it like I do?

"Yes it actually was quite harrr- ooooh."

I look down at Jade. Did I just make her moan? "Oh fuck Tori. You are good at this."

I blush. Those were totally interpreted a different way in my mind. And I can't believe I made her moan. I mean, sure I want to make her moan in an entirely different way but this is still good too. As long as I get to hear her say my name.

God what the hell is wrong with me. I am such a perv now. I swear it's these damn teenage hormones.

"Jade why are you sleeping? We still have school left." I look at Cat as she is looking at Jade with a curious eyes.

"I'm not sleeping Cat. I'm just enjoying Vega's god hands." Jade says as her eyes flutter open and glances at Cat.

I blush again. She doesn't even know what other pleasures I could bring her with my hands.

Oh my god what the fuck is wrong with me! That's it. I bet it's all this Jade touching that has me even hornier than usual.

I remove my hands from her shoulders and she immediately turns around. "What are you doing Vega?"

"Um. Going to resume eating my lunch." I say as I'm about to sit down. I feel a hand around my wrist.

"No you're not. You're going to keep massaging 'till my shoulders get better."

My eyes go wide. "And how long is that going to take!" I exclaim.

She shrugs. "Probably a week." she says as she pulls my hands back onto her shoulders.

I let my hands just lay there. I don't move them and say, "What do I get out of it?"

"Touching me, is an award itself."she says with a smirk on her face.

I remove my hands from her shoulders and she immediately turns around with her smirk wiped off.

"Ok fine. I'll give you candy." "I'm not Cat. I want something better."

Cat looks up with hopefully eyes "Can I have the candy Jade?"

I watch Jade roll her eyes, "Yeah. Sure Cat, I'll give it to you later."

"Yaayy!"

Jade moves her eyes back over to me, "Ok so how about 5 dollars?"

"Take that Tori. That actually sounds like a decent deal." Andre says with Robbie agreeing with him.

I shake my head as I'm about to sit down again.

Jade looks at me a bit annoyed and anxious. "Ok um how about um... A hug! You're always asking hugs from me!"

I blush. "Nuh uh. Not always."

She huffs. "Whatever. Is it a deal or not?"

I put my hands back on her shoulders and start massaging. I feel her tense shoulders drop and feel her head lean back onto my tummy. She closes her eyes again and breathes out a sigh.

"So only one hug?" I ask in a teasing tone.

"UGH!" she groans, still with her eyes closed. "Ok massage me 'till Friday. That'll be 5 days so I'll give you 5 hugs ok?"

I smile and give her a hard squeeze and say, "Deal."

RING

"Aww I don't wanna go to class." Robbie whines. A murmur of agreements are made as everybody gets up to throw away their trash. I look at my half eaten salad and sigh. I'm still hungry. I take my hands Jade shoulders and move to throw awaythe salad.

I can feel Jade's eyes watching me and see that she's looking at where I threw away my salad.

She gets up, throws away her food and then stands in front of me. I watch as she rummages through her bag ad then pulls out a granola bar.

"Here." she says as she grabs my hand and forces the granola bar in it. "I know your still hungry and I didn't really give you any time to eat so... " With that she turns around and starts walking away.

I look at her retreating form and then back down at my hand. And I can't fight the smile that makes its way onto my face.

Ok so detention is in P-21. Where the heck is that? I've never had detention before. Well not ones after school. Sure I had a few where I had to stay in at lunch but that was always in the classrooms I got them in. Hmm maybe I should go by Jade's locker and just go with her. Hopefully she knows where to go.

Oh I might as well tell Trina not to wait up for me either since I gotta stay longer.

**From Tori:**  
><strong>Got detention. Pick me up la<strong>

Bam!

Ugh! What the fuck did I run into, a brick wall?

"Ha! Hahaha watch where your going Vega!"

I look up to Jade since I landed on my butt. How did she not fall? We crashed pretty hard.

"How did you not fall?" I ask as I start to get up.

"Well, I actually saw you coming an-"

"And you didn't move out of the way!" like seriously what the hell. Why would you purposely want to crash into someone.

She glares at me. "Like I was saying before... I saw you coming and I thought it would be funny if you crashed into me. Which it was! I didn't expect you to fall on your ass!"

She starts laughing again. I glare at her and start rubbing my butt. God, that shit hurt.

"Aww did the little princess get hurt?" she says in mocking tone.

"Yeah I actually did Jade. You're fucking hard. I thought I walked into a wall."

She smiles, "Well I do workout..."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever. Let's just go to detention. Where is it at?"

"You've never had detention before?"

She is seriously ticking me off me now. Why can't she just answer my question. "No Jade. That's why I asked you where it is." I say in an exasperatated tone.

Her smile drops from her face. "Hey, no need to get smart with me Vega. And it's actually the room right next to Sikowit's. So lead the way."

I turn around and start walking. I took just a few steps before I felt an extreme pain on my butt.

"Did you just smack my ass?" I say through gritted teeth.

She passes me by, with a beutiful smile gracing her face. She shrugs "Maybe. I just wanted to see if you were still sore."  
>"Well I am! That really hurt!" I say as I throw up my hands.<p>

"Good" She says as she walks in front of me now.

God! Why do I have to crush on such a twisted, messed up, demented, crazy, gorgeous, amazing, funny, talented, breath-taking, girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah I didn't really update all spring break and well... that's because I like to do stuff during vacation. I mean the only reason I'm writing this is because I wanna get my Jori out and I don't want to do HW. I have to write an essay today:/ and i dont wanna so i wrote this extral long chapter:) sooo enjoy and REVIEW (and yes eating weed is like the grossest thing ever, i reccomand smoking it, that's the best!)**

Oh I guess detention isn't that bad. They were only 5 people here including me and Jade. There was one black guy in the front with his headphones blaring. He seemed really into it with the way he was bobbing his head. Then in the way back was girl and boy. Probably some crack couple with the way they held hands and laughing with each other. I don't mean to judge by you could seriously tell they were on drugs.

I followed close behind Jade as she made her way to the back of the classroom, passing by the crack couple.

"Oooh heyy Jade it's nice to see you here back again." Oh my god, Jade actually knows these people.

Jade nods her head, "Jack, Stacy. And yup Mr.  
>Johnson was being a little bitch again."<p>

Stacy snickers, and Jack nods his head understandingly. "Well would you like a little... stress reliever?" Jack asks with his hands already searching in his back.

"Stress reliever? Jade what ar-" Ow did she really just jab me in the ribs. Her elbow hurts.

"Shut it Vega I'm making a purchase." At this Jack looks up with a smile on his face.

"Alright" he said, "I got brownies and carmel suckers, which one do you want?"

"Brownie." is Jade's immediate response.

Stacy looks at me and then back at Jade, "Is that a purchase for two?"

I watch as a smirk makes itself one Jade's face. She turns to me with a hard gaze locked on to my eyes. And I'm frozen, my heart sped up and I know it should be from fear, but it's actually from arousal. I know that smirk can't mean anything good but it's still beautiful. "Yes, for two." she says without looking at them. She's still staring at me as if she's challenging me. To see if I'll back out or not.

Hell yeah I'm backing out. I never did drugs before. I don't wanna get addicted or get cancer or whatever else bad happens when you take drugs. "Jade I never tried dru-"

"Wait she's never tried marijuana? Like ever?" Stacy says like it's the most unbelievable thing in the world. "Well in that case, the second one is free, since this is going to be your first time and everything."

My eyes go wide. I never said I was going to try it. But before I could reply. Jade smiles and takes the two foiled packages. "Thanks Stacy. And here Jack." She hands him a 5 dollar bill and he nods his head.

"Enjoy." They both say at the same time. Then Jade grabs my wrist and drags me to the back corner of the room.

Right then, the teacher finally comes in. "Alright you guys only have to stay here for 45 minutes. I don't care if you whisper to each other, listen to music, do homework, or anything. Just don't get too loud and we won't have any problems."

Nobody answers, and the teacher just plugs in his ear plugs and goes on his phone. I look at Jade as she sits down. "Well don't just stand there Vega! Sit down!" I hastily sit down on the desk next to Jade. "Not there. You're going to be massaging me while we're stuck in this hell hole so sit behind me."

I roll my eyes but never the less get behind her and sit down. I place my hands on her shoulders and lean in to whisper, "You do know that I'm not going to eat those brownies right Jade?" She turns around and smiles.

"Yeah you are." I shake my head no.

"Jade. No I'm not." I say it slowly. Trying to emphasize my point that I'm really not going to eat that brownie filled with weed.

She takes out the two foiled packages placing it between us on my desk. Her back to the teacher. She starts to unwrap the foil. And then she leans in; her face just a few inches from mine. "Vega, listen. Just eat it. I promise you its amazing ok? You'll feel soooo good." her eyes have this hidden, mischievous, glint in them. She takes out the brownie and holds it in front of mouth. "Come on, just take a bite."

I look at her and then at the brown, illegal, dessert in front of my face. "You take a bite first." She rolls her eyes and then takes a big bite out of the brownie. She makes a face and then takes a big chug out of her coffee.

"There. Now your turn." she says after she's done drinking her coffee.

"Does it taste bad?" From her reaction I'm guessing it pretty gross.

She rolls her eyes. "God. Yes it's really nasty now just take a bite." She moves the half bitten brownie closer to me and I huff. I open my mouth and eat the rest of the brownie from her hand.

Oh man this shit is nasty. I grab Jade's coffee from her hands and chug it down. Oh god this is nasty too. "Ugh! This is gross too." I say as I put Jade's coffee on the desk.

I can hear Jade chuckling as I try to wipe the bad taste from my mouth. "That was the nastiest thing ever."

"Yeah weed taste pretty bad but it gets the job done. Now man up we still got one more to get through." She says as she unwraps the last one.

"Ugh. Do I have to? Isn't half a brownie enough?" She shakes her head as she tears the brownie in half.

"Here." She says as she gives me one of the halves. "Just finish that and you will feel amazing."

"But I don't have anything to take the awful taste out of my mouth afterwards." I say with a pout on my lips.

"Here's a piece of gum. Now on a count of three. One two three." We both shove our last piece in our mouth. I try to swallow but I start to coughing. Jade laughs again and hands me her coffee. I take a few sips to get it down ad then put the gum in my mouth. "Wow I can't believe you started coughing Vega; you're not even smoking it! Hahaa"

I give her glare. "It tastes bad, I couldn't help it."

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Now start massaging." She says as she takes the remaining foil and shoves it in her bag. She turns around with her scissors in her hands and starts to snip at a piece a paper.

I place my hands on her shoulders and get to work. I feel Jade's shoulders immediately drop again like it did at lunch. I hear her let out a sigh and then Stacy says, "Woah Jade, is she your bitch?"

I snap my neck toward Stacy. "Why would you think I'm her bitch?" I say with my voice getting whole another octave higher. I hear and feel Jade laughing, the vibrations of her laughs making its way to my finger tips and up my arms.

She shrugs, "I was just assuming since you're like, massaging her and stuff."

Jade snickers, "Yeah she's my bitch. She does anything I tell her. Isn't that right my little pet?"

I slap Jade's hand away as she grabs my chin. "I am not her bitch. I just made a deal with her that I have to massage her 'till Friday."

"Oooh" Stacy nods, "I guess that makes sense." She then turns back to her boyfriend and continues talking. I look down at Jade and resume massaging.

After about 10 minutes I start to get tired and I don't feel any different from the brownie. "Jade did that brownie work for you? Because I don't feel any different."

"It takes about 30 minutes for it to kick in." She looks at the clock. "And we have about 20 minutes 'till detention is over; so probably 10 more minutes 'till it starts working."

I clear my throat, "Um what does it feel like when your high?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Vega."

I sigh, "Fine just don't let me do anything stupid." She laughs,"Have you forgotten that I'm going to be just as fucked up as you? But if it makes you feel better, I'll promise that you'll have fun."

"Jaaaaaade I'm stretching. Hehe, why am I stretching?" I say as I'm holding onto Jade's arm. Detention ended about 5 minutes ago and now we're making our way over to Jade's car.

"Oh Vega your not stretching... I think, but you are bringing me down. Let go of my arm."

I shake my head and pull her closer to me. "No" I say shaking my head a little too excessively, I get dizzy and wobble a little.

I feel Jade's arm around my waist, she steadies me and then shakes her head a little. "You're a weirdo Tori. Now get in."

I'm still in a daze, partly because of me shaking my head but mostly because of Jade's arms around me. I look at Jade's car and then shake my head again.

"Ugh. Will you stop shaking your head and just get inside the car." She moves one arm from my waist and opens the passenger door.

"Nuh uh. You're high. I don't want to die in car crash."

She turns me around and locks her gaze with me. "You won't die. I swear I can get to your house in no time." She gives me a reassuring smile. I give in and get inside the car. She closes it behind me and gets in on the driver's side.

She puts the key in the ignition and a loud rumbling sound goes off. I giggle, "You should feed your car Jade. It sounds pretty hungry."

She frowns,"Your right. I don't even know what it's favorite food is." She pets the steering wheel gently as if that would fix the problem. I pet along with her.

We drive for a few minutes 'till I realize I don't know where we're going. "Wait are we going; to your house or mine?" I ask.

"Mmmm yours. Since you live closer. And since we're basically here already." I look outside and gasp. That was so fast. We both get out of her car and make our way to the front door. I ring the doorbell and wait for an answer.

"You don't have a key?" Oh yeah keys. I forgot about those things. Well it didn't really matter because Trina came and opened the door.

"Tori! Ugh I thought it was pizza I ordered." She stomps back inside and Jade and I bust out laughing.

"Hahaahahaaa did you see her face?" Jade snickers, "It was all like 'TORI! Haahahaaa."

"Hahaa I know right." We both get inside the house and make our way upstairs to my room.  
>I open my door and head straight for the bed. I fall into it face down and let out a loud moan.<br>"Oooh bed how I missed thee!"

I hear Jade close the door and lock it. I don't turn around though because I am way too comfortable right now. I close my eyes for a few seconds But then feel a pressure on top of me. And I can feel skin... Like a lot of skin.  
>"Uh Jade? Are you naked?" I turn over and Jade's body falls slightly to my left.<p>

"Nooo I'm not naked. I'm just comfortable." I look over body and see that she is half naked. She was wearing matching blue panties and bra. It really looked good with her eyes and hair.

"And you're only comfortable when you're half naked?" I say while I get comfortable on my bed and turn to face Jade.

"Mmmhmm." She hums. "Tori I'm hungry. Let's go get food." She gets up, and makes her way to my door.

I run and jump in front of her. "Jade I'm pretty sure my parents nor Trina would appreciate you walking around my house half naked."  
>She starts to pout and that just has to be the most adorable thing ever.<p>

"But I'm not ugly. I thought I was very pretty." She says with a sad voice.

"Oh Jade, you are pretty. Really, really beautiful actually but I don't think it's appropriate for you to be half naked in front of my parents." I grab her hand guide back to the bed. "Sit here and I'll go downstairs to go get some pizza ok?"

She smiles and nods. I nod back and make my way downstairs to the pizza. I see Trina is watching tv so I try to be a secret agent and pretend I'm going on a mission. My objective is to get pizza for me and a very hot girl upstairs in my room. I sneak my way over to the pizza boxes and grab the pepperoni one. Might as well just take the whole thing because I am starving. Like this is the most hungry I ever been in my life.

I'm successful in my mission because Trina didn't even notice and I'm already upstairs. As open the door I see that Jade is still in my bed but she's messing with my phone. She looks up, drops my phone, runs over, and tackles me to the ground.

"Mmm finally pizza! I'm starved!" She says as she's opens the pizza box while still on top of me. Her legs were on either side of my waist and right now I had a great view of Jade's abs. I mean you can seriously tell this girl works out.

I feel so high right now. Like I can just float up but Jade's body is anchoring me down to the ground. I look up and see that Jade is a really messy eater. It's probably because she's high or maybe she's just a natural messy eater but either way she has sauce all over face. I watch as some drops down to her tummy. I don't know the reason behind it, but I had the urge to lick it off. So I did.

Jade stops eating and looks at me with a curious look on her face. "I'm hungry." I reply "And you won't give me a slice a pizza."

She has an oh look on her face now and hands me a piece. I take it and try to get up.

"Nuh uh." she says as she pushes me back down a little. "I like you below me." I blush. That can be taken in so many ways. I don't resist though. It's not I don't like being under her.

We finished the whole box. Damn I've never eaten that much in my life. We're now laying on my bed with my computer on Jade's lap. It's around 8:30 so I'm guessing Jade is sleeping over. I'm actually still pretty up there too. Jade said that's because Stacy and Jack make the best brownies. It lasts around six to eight hours.

My head is on Jade's shoulder as she's on The Slap. I groan, "Jade can we watch a movie." she nods and exits out of The Slap. "But no scary movies." I warn. She laughs.

"Fine. Then how about a romance movie?"

"Yessss that's perfect." I say as cuddle closer to Jade's arm. I like Jade high, she doesn't mind when I touch her or cuddle her. I watch her fingers type across the keyboard and my eyes go wide as Jade clicks on the first link. "Porn?" She nods and her lips curl up into a smirk as she clicks on the first video.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright another chapter:) ok so I'm gonna reply to some reviews cuz I feel weird not saying anything back.**

**Ok so Sloth13, lol thanks for the brownie info. I didn't really know about it cuz I never ate a weed brownie, lol I had a weed lollipop instead cuz i thought it would be better... I was wrong. It was fucking gross**

**Lexi, I'm glad this is one of your favorite Jori fanfics:) thats awesome to know**

**cherrprn4, dont worry soon Jade will know Tori's 'special' person;)**

**And alright to all those other people that review like every chapter. I just wanna say thanks. I like reviews.**

"Oh god. Why are penises so ugly?" Like seriously they are just ew! I feel Jade shrug her shoulders.

"I don't know. But you're right they are pretty gross." She moves the curser on the fast forward button and stops when they're are two girls on the screen now. "There." she says with a smile on her face. "No penises."

I look at her with my eyebrows raised and see that she has her eyes locked on the screen. My eyes start moving down to her chest, since she is still half naked and her boobs are just really amazing. Damn I need to control myself. I return my gaze back on the screen and watch the two girls start to undress.

One girl was blonde and skinny. Probably with fake breasts. I wasn't really paying attention to her. But the other one though, was like drop dead gorgeous. She is tall and pale. She has black hair and... Wait. She actually looks a lot like Jade.

"You kinda look like her." I say while pointing to the super model like girl.

Jade gives me a 'What the fuck' look. "Are you saying that I look like a pornstar?" Oooh. I can she how she can take that offensively.

"Oh. Um no... It's just that... That girl is really sexy and you kinda, sorta...look like her." I feel myself getting hot and Jade being this close to me isn't helping.

She seems to ponder over what I just said. Then she shoots out "Who looks better, me or her?"

"You." is my immediate response. I didn't even think about it. It just came out but it was true. Jade will and always be the most gorgeous girl in my eyes.

I watch her smile and shake her head. "You're just saying that because you're high." she accuses me.

I'm flabbergasted that she could say that to me. This time I shake my head. "No Jade. You're the most beautifulest girl ever. And probably will be the most beautifulest girl ever in the world. I'm serious when I say this, that no girl can compare to you." I say this all while I'm looking deep into her amazing, green eyes. She averts her eyes and turns her head. I can see her face turning red though.

Aww she's blushing. Yay I made Jade blush. "Yeah. Um thanks Vega. Now shut up and watch the movie."

Oh I totally forgot about the porn playing in front of me but the moans coming from the computer brought my eyes back to it. Now it was my turn to blush. Watching this was so... Ugh. I can't even describe it. It was just weird watching it with Jade next to me because basically everything they were doing on the screen was everything I wanted to do with Jade.

And oh. Now the black haired girl was getting tied up to the bed. The blonde took these cloths and tied the other girl's wrists to the bed posts. Mmm how I wouldn't mind doing that to Jade. Having her breathless and restricted below me, begging me to fuck her. I squeeze my thighs together, trying to lesson the sudden throbbing. Oh this is not good. I am turned on beyond belief right now and the moans coming from the Jade-look-alike is not helping. I shift my legs and bite my lip, trying to hold back the moans I just wanna let go. I feel hot all over and I'm pretty sure my panty's are ruined. I shift my legs again but this time it catches Jade's attention.

Jade's lips twirk up into a smirk as she sees my probably flushed face. "You seem a bit hot there Vega. Why not take some layers off." she says in this oh so seductive voice. And I don't know if she's messing with me or that she actually wants me to get half naked with her.

I don't even care. I remove my top but still stay in my pj shorts. I watch as her eyes rome over my newly revealed skin. Her hand extends out onto my abdomen and she takes her pointer finger, traces along my stomach. She trails up across my ribs and I give out an uncontrollable shiver.

She locks her eyes on to mine at that. She smirks and her fingers continue their journey upwards. Her fingers get to my bra and her smirk gets bigger, "Nice bra you got there Vega." I look down to my chest and see what she's talking about. I actually do have a nice bra on today. It's black, lacy, and seems to make my boobs look bigger.

I watch as her fingers retract and I pout. I miss her fingers on my skin. I follow her fingers and watch as they grab the laptop and put it on my lap. "Here." she yawns. "I'm going to bed now. I'm tired as fuck." she turns over and pulls the blanket around her.

"What about the porn?" I ask slightly confused.

"You can keep watching it if you want." There's no doubt a smile on her face as she says that.

I roll my eyes and was about to turn off the laptop until I saw the blonde girl get out a dildo. I watched as she secured it around her waist and then climbed on top of the restrained girl. She plunged into her and the moans came immediately. I couldn't move my eyes away even if I wanted to. Her moans were getting to me and I can literally feel the wetness seeping out of me.

I watched as the blonde was going at a slow, leiserly pace. The black haired girl was practically begging for the blonde to go faster. After enough teasing the blonde complied and immediately started pumping into her. The moans got louder and I looked over at Jade to see that she was still turned over. I don't know how she fell asleep when this was going on. I moved my eyes back to the screen and caught myself actually leaning toward the computer screen. I leaned back, against the headboard again.

I can't believe I'm watching porn. Lesbian porn at that! With Jade right next me on my bed, sleeping. And all this is going on with me still high... Well I think I'm still high. Oh and I'm horny now so that's just great.

I sigh and shake my head. I close the laptop and place it on the floor. I then get up and get clean underwear because no doubt these are ruined. I look back at Jade when I'm by the door and see that she is still asleep so I try to open the door quietly and get out. I'm successful and make my way to the bathroom.

I change my panties and then brush my teeth. I take care of my other business and after I'm done, I look at myself in the mirror ad see that my eyes have gotten a lot less glassy from the last time I saw them. I also see how flushed my cheeks are and that reminds me of the ache between my legs. God I really wanna touch myself right now. But I'm not going to because everybody is asleep already and I'm not going to wake them up with my moaning because that would be just embarrassing. Also because Jade is here and that would be weird master-bating to her while she's in my own house. But damn, I really need some release now. My knuckles are turning white from me holding on to the counter top so hard. I stare in the mirror and watch as one of my hands goes to the waistband of my short shorts. It's like I'm not even doing it. It feels like I'm watching my self do it through the mirror.

My hand quickly snaps back to the counter top. Oh god control yourself Tori. Breathe in and out. Nice and deep breaths. I splash some water on my face in order to cool down my body. After I feel that I've got myself together, I exit the bathroom and make my way back to my room.

After I'm in I lock the door behind me and crawl into bed with Jade. She's still turned the other way but I'm pretty sure she is asleep because of her even breathing.

Man, fuck Jade. Fuck her for being so gorgeous and talented. Fuck her for being half naked in my bed. Fuck her having the most seductive voice ever. Fuck her for making me like girls, no wait, I think she's the only girl I ever liked. Fuck her and the feelings she gave me. Fuck her for being her; for just being Jade. And fuck me for liking her.

Mmm I felt the warm glow of the sun against my face and arms. I feel soooo good right now. That was seriously the best sleep ever. I tried to turn over to continue this blissful sleeping but I felt restricted. Oh no. Not this again. I opened my eyes and looked down at the pale arm around me. At least this time I didn't have to go pee so I can actually enjoy Jade's arms around me. Her breasts were pushed again my back again and it felt amazing since she was half naked.

I felt her soft breathing behind my neck and it made feel all tingly. I glanced over at the clock and it read… 12:04! That made me lurch forward to get out of bed but Jade once again restricted me. She actually held me tighter.

"Damn. Stop moving." She mumbled against my neck.

Is she crazy! We missed half of school already. "Jade get up! We already missed half of school!" I said while squirming in her arms, trying to get free. "Get up NOW!"

I watched her as she started to move slowly. Finally! I thought while rolling my eyes.

Jade moved her arms but she did so in way that had me even more restricted than before. Her left hand was right next to my head and her right hand on the other side. She was hovering above me now. Her legs entangled with mine underneath the sheets setting my lower half of my body on fire. Her eyes bore right into mine. Sleep still very evident in her eyes but they still had that striking look in them.

My eyes couldn't help but move down her body. First to her lips then chest and then to her abs but that's where the trail ended because the blanket was covering the rest.

"Look here Vega." My eyes immediately snapped back to hers and a shot of arousal shot through me. Her pink, luscious lips were right above me for my taking. Just a few more inches up and then heaven. "I'm not going to school today ok. Like you said it's already half over so might as well just stay home. Besides it gives us extra time to work on our project."

She gave a look that said 'Agree with me or else". I just nodded my head. Unable to say anything right now.

She nodded too, "Alright then. I'm gonna go back to bed. Wake me up when you have breakfast ready. I like extra bacon." And with that she turned over and pulled the blanket around her. Leaving me breathless and stunned. I think that was the closest me and Jade have ever been and it made my body feel amazing. Having her that close to me had me have tingles everywhere.

I sighed and looked over at Jade. Her back was to me and I know I should me mad at her for ordering me around at my own house but I could care less right now. Besides it's no point in arguing with it now, She got me an amazing high and I got to cuddle with her so I guess I can make her breakfast.

"That breakfast isn't going to make itself Vega."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going." I say as I make my way out the door and then down the stairs going to go make our breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**And to Torigagged (I like the name btw:)) Yes Tori or Jade will be tied up... maybe gagged. idk but it will be in the future. **

"Alright so we just need an ending to the script then?" I ask as I put our dirty dishes in the sink. No need to wash them because Trina has dishes duty this week.

"Yeah." Jade nods, while pulling out her black notebook.

"Cool." I pull out a seat next to Jade on the kitchen table and sit down. She gives me a look as if asking 'what are you doing' I raise my eyebrow at this. "Uh, what?"

"What do you think your doing Vega? Get behind me and get to work. My back needs massaging."

I groan. Seriously in my own house I'm still a slave to her. "Ugh! But whyyyyy? I don't feel like standing up."

"That's too bad. You made a deal and now you have to stick to it..." she goes off a little at the end looking in deep thought. I watch her and see how her eyebrows curve downwards and then a small smirk appears on her face. She looks over at me and her smirk gets bigger. "Ok fine. You don't want to stand..." I watch as she grabs her notebook and walks over to the couch. She takes off her shirt and then lays face down so she's looking down at her notebook and begins to work.

I stare at her. Did she really just take off her shirt again. And Does she want me to straddle her and massage her or...

"Ugh! Stop staring and get to work." she jerks her thumb behind her. I sigh and walk over to her. I look down at her butt and blush. She even has a cute butt. Maybe I can cop a feel... I shake my head. What the hell am I thinking! I can't just do that to Jade. Besides she'll probably notice.  
>"God damn Tori! Are you extra stupid today or did you just turn deaf all of sudden? Get to work! I'm doing my part so do yours."<p>

I quickly scramble on her back. I place my legs on either side of her and slowly slide my way down 'till I'm on her lower back. I try to calm my body down. I can feel my lower regions getting hotter with our closeness.

I place my hands on her bare shoulders and start the massaging. I put my thumbs at her shoulder blades and push down hard as I move my fingers.

"Mmm. That feels good." I feel her cross her legs underneath me as she starts to lean her head down and stops writing.

"Hey!" I dig my nails into her shoulders hoping to wake her up instead she let's out a moan. "Oh fuck." she groans out.

I blush and my body stays frozen on top of her. My hands still in the same spot. "Uh Jade?"

"Whaaat? And why did you stop?" her head is still on her arms, her eyes closed.

I didn't know how to address it. So I just straight out say it. "Did I-I just make you... Moan?"

She lifts her head up and turns her head to look at me. "Yeah you did. You found out one of my turn ons. Yayywhoo. Not get back to massaging."

I start up again, my hands going over her smooth, warm skin. I was about to ask another question but she interrupted me "Go lower."  
>I move my hands lower so it's more on her back than her shoulders. "Yeah. Right there." I try to massage around her bra strap but it's getting in the way. "Here." she unclips her bra and then leans back down, closing her eyes.<p>

I blush but still keep my hands going. "So uh... Having nails dig into your skin is a turn on?"

She laughs, "Sort of. It's kind of like a pleasurable pain, you know?"

I shake my head. What pleasurable pain? "Umm no. Sorry I don't know. How can pain be pleasure?"

"Maybe I'll show you sometime." I can practically hear the smirk in her voice when she says this. I blush even harder and can feel myself getting wet as I imagine Jade being my mistress and making me feel pleasurable pain.  
>I look down and see that see that Jade still has her head down and that she's not working. Seriously now! I'm doing my part she should be doing hers! I dig my nails onto her back and scratch downwards.<p>

"Oooh Damn." her head leans back up and looks back at me. "Really Vega? Do you want me to get all sexually frustrated?" I laugh in my head. I actually do because that's how I felt all last night.

"No Jade. I want you to work on the script. See I'm doing my part." I massage her back to emphasize my point and I watch as her eyes roll back in pleasure. "Now you need to do your part." Her eyes meet mine and it's all glazed over. I squeeze my thighs around her tighter as I notice that's lust in her eyes. She nods, "Alright fine." I nod back and start to work out the kinks in her back. She's actually really tense. I put pressure on the spots that I know that feel good. I smile each time I can get her to moan or to let out sigh. We work for about 20 minutes before she closes her notebook and places it on the floor.

"Oh. Finally we're done." I was about to get off of her before she interrupted.

"Nuh uh Tori. I'M done. YOU still got some work to do." I groan and place my hand back on her. I decide to mess with her since she's making me do this longer.

I start off my starting on her lower back and moving my hands to her waist. I give them a tight squeeze that makes her jump a little. I smirk and trace my hands upwards along her sides. I use the tips of my nails to lightly scrape against her skin. I trace lightly on the side of her boobs and feel her shiver. I move hand back to her shoulders where I made my first scratch marks. You can still see where my nails were and I smile as I put my nails there again, lightly adding pressure.

"Toooriii." I squeeze my legs a little tighter to relive some of the aching that's going on. God Jade saying my name like that is turning me on beyond belief. "Mmm. Ok so since we have some free time. Are you going to tell me that 'special person' of yours now?"

I freeze on top of her again. I totally forgot about that. I thought she would too but apparently not. "Ugh! Why does it even matter to you?"

I watch as she clips up her bra again and then turns over. Now I'm straddling her front I can feel her heat through my pajama shorts she's wearing. She folds her her arms behind her neck and smirks back at me. "I already told you that I just want to know. Now we can do this easy way or the hard way." her eyes trail down my body and then snap back at me. "Oh and you can get off of me now Vega."

I quickly jump off of her and walk over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I try to think of ways of escaping. I could always just runway... But that wouldn't work because this is my house and where would I run to? And I'm pretty sure Jade can catch me, especially with her fit, toned, sexy, flawless,... I shake my head and get it out of the Jade hazed fog.

Ok focus Tori how can you get out of this...

"You can't get out of this Tori. You're telling me one way or another." I gasp and the glass of water drops back into the sink. Her lips were right by my ear and I could feel her breath hitting it with every word she said. I turn around slowly and see that I'm trapped. Her hands were right by my waist on either side. She leans in slightly and her scent invades my nose. I bite my lip and look up at her eyes shyly.

She stares right back and leans in closer. "Just tell me Tori. I promise I won't tell"

"It's you."

**Review :o**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another update for you dirty whores. lol jk jk. You guys are amazing. You're the exact oppisite of dirty whores. Well anyways I got lots of ideas for this story but I just got to write them out. And me being the lazy motherfucker that i am; well its going to take a while. But reviewing will motitvate me to update faster. So you should do that:)**

"Me?" She still has her arms on either side of me, her body is frozen in spot and all I can do is nod while I bite my lip. I decide the hell with it. If I kiss her now at least I can say I kissed her and experience what I always dreamt of.

I quickly move my hands and cup her cheeks as I smash my lips against hers. Her lips are soft and smooth. They feel great against mine and even better when I feel her responding back. She's kissing me. Jade West is kissing me back! I smile into the kiss but then I feel her pull away. Her hands go to my shoulders and push me back gently.

"Woah. Woah there Vega." I look up at her shyly and bite lip again. Oh god she's going to kill me now. That's it, my life is over because she's going to kill me for kissing her like that.

"I'm sorry please don't kill me." I close my eyes preparing myself for the yelling that's going to take place.

I hear her laugh lightly as she squeezes my shoulders gently. "I'm not going to kill you Vega... I-I just... I just gotta go. And get my head cleared." She turns around quickly and grabs her stuff but then turns around. "And I don't hate you either so don't start worrying about that or else you're going to drive yourself insane."

I nod dumbly and an utter an ok. She's almost out the door before she tells me one last thing. "I'll send you the final copy of the script tonight so check your email."

I don't even have time to respond because she slams the door behind her and she's gone. I look at the around the now empty house and sigh in relief. Well at least she didn't flip her shit or try to hurt me.

I slump my shoulders and climb back upstairs. I decide to take a shower and do the same thing that Jade said. I'm going to clear my head.

I grab my stuff and enter the shower. Turning the knob as hot water sprays over me. I close my eyes and all I can see is Jade. Well fuck me, this isn't what I wanted to do at all. I try to think of other things like school. I wonder if anyone else noticed that both Jade and I weren't there today. And wow that just went back to Jade.

I groan and lean my head against the shower wall, letting the hot water pour over me, soothing me. Ok I'll make myself a deal. I can think about Jade all I want until this shower is over. When I get out of this bathroom then that's it. No more thinking of Jade because I think she's right, I am driving myself insane.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes as I start to shampoo my hair. Ok where do I even begin. Hmm... I guess I can start with the best part which was the kiss. I get all happy just thinking about. I totally felt something when our lips touch. It was like a bomb exploded in my stomach and it flew me up into the air and I was just flying high, blissfully. No one has ever made me feel like that and that's just exciting yet scary at the same time. God, I can't believe it's Jade. Of all people it's her. She has me all worked up. making me feel all happy, nervous, and horny. With her cocky smirk and dazzling eyes. Oh god did I really just use dazzling to describe her eyes. Well they are, she has the prettiest eyes ever. And her lips are so full and red. I wouldn't mind kissing those for the rest of my life. And her luscious hair. I really can't decide if I like it better as brown or black. They both look good on her. The black hair does make her look more like a badass though.

I bite my lip. And I do like the bad girl look. Piercings, tattoos, and that leather jacket. Man why is Jade so fuckable?

Ok I need to stop about Jade's attractiveness and focus on the main problem. She now knows that I masterbated to her. So that means she knows that I find her attractive and that I want to do... Things to her.

Oh god thats had to be the most embarrassing thing I ever did. Telling someone something so private like that.

I turn off the knob as I grab my towel and start to dry myself. Well she did say that she didn't hate me. That makes me feel a little better. It gives me a slight hope that maybe that we can be together.

Wait what!

I drop the towel as I just stand there thinking about what I just thought. Be together with Jade? As in Jade and I in a relationship. Tori Vega and Jade West as girlfriends.

I sigh as I start to put the lotion on subconsciously. I never thought about us being in a relationship. A shiver goes down my spine at the thought. The idea excites me, Holding her hand. Kissing her whenever I want. Jade getting all protective over me.

I always thought about just having sex with her. Just a hit and quit it thing but now I don't know. My feelings are even more powerful than the first laid my eyes on her. But back then I had the hugest crush on her but I backed off because she was in a relationship. Now though, now she's single. She's been single for almost 2 months now and my feelings have been getting stronger by the power of hope. Hope that she gives me chance and that she starts to like me more than a friend. Because even though she says in not her friend I know that she doesn't mean it.

I look into the mirror and see that I'm already dressed. Wow I must have been really zoned out if I don't even remember putting on my clothes. I sigh. I guess it's time to leave the bathroom and stop thinking about Jade.

Homework. That's what I've been doing to keep my mind busy for the last 2 hours. And I feel pretty successful about it. I haven't thought about you-know-who the whole time.

"Tori!"

I jump and my text book falls to the floor. Great.  
>"What Trina?". I yell back. Bending over to pick up the text book.<p>

I hear heels clicking up the stairs and then Trina's at my door. "Why we're you snuggled up with Jade this morning?"

I blush. Uh what was I supposed to say. I fiddle with the blanket on top of me. "She spent the night."

She squints her eyes at me. "That's not the question I asked. I said WHY were you snuggled up with Jade?" she crosses her arms and leans against the door frame looking at me expectantly.

I bite my lip. "Oh I don't know... She likes to cuddle in her sleep." I mumble softly as I feel my face get even hotter. I look up and see her nodding her head slowly, her face screwed up in way that looks like she calculating a hard problem.

"Oh. Alright then." she closes the door and leaves. Well that was weird.

I feel a vibration on my lap and move my eyes from the door to my phone.

Jade. Flashes on my phone and I swear my heart just stopped. I eagerly pick up my pearphone and hit the pass code to unlock my phone. Pictures of Jade pops up on my phone.

What the-?

I see that I'm in my camera app and realization dawns on me. So this is what she was doing when I went downstairs to get the pizza. She was taking multiple of pictures of herself. I scroll through them and bite my lip. There's a lot of Jade half naked and posing on my phone. One where she's just being silly and sticking out her tongue. Another where her eyes are half closed as you can tell that she's high. But one sticks out in particular. She has her hair flipped to one side and she's winking directly at the camera. It makes my stomach explode with butterflies and I can't help but smile at the picture.

Jade flashes again across my screen reminding me that she sent me a text message 2 minutes ago. I quickly click on it and read what she said.

**JADE: go check your email Vega.**

I take a deep breath. Man now this means I have to get up off the bed and grab my laptop. I text her back a quick 'ok' and then get my laptop.

I flop back down on the bed and turn on it on. As I wait for it to load up Jade sends me another text message.

**JADE: I think your going to like the new changes I made to the script;)  
><strong>  
>I almost drop my phone at that. She sent me a winky face! I wonder what she changed in the script, and what she means by that face.<p>

**TORI: what does that mean?**

I don't even have time to put my phone down before she responds

**JADE: just read it and find out.**

I sit impatiently, waiting for my damn laptop to hurry up. I bite my lip, wondering what she could of put in the script to put a winky face for it.

Oh finally! I quickly log in to my email and see the script. I quickly scan my eyes over it, reading it eagerly, but then my heart stops for like the 100th time today.

Kiss.

My character gently cups Jade's character's cheek and they share a passionate _kiss._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I didn't update for awhile and I feel suckish for that. I wasn't home for a month so I didnt have my laptop but anyways I just thought since you guys gave me so many awesome reviews then I shall give you a chapter filled with Jori goodness. **

Today has been so far... Interesting. Jade hasn't been treating me any differently, but she would give me these looks here and there. And these 'looks' would make me weak in the knees and make my mouth all dry. I didn't know what she was up to, maybe she just likes messing with me but I can't be for sure.

Here we are at lunch and she's sitting right across from me. Once in a while we'll make eye contact but I'm always the first one to look away. Looking at her reminds me of the kiss we shared yesterday and it just makes me blush.

"So about this weekend, I was thinking about all of us heading down to Santa Cruz and hit up the boardwalk.". Andre says with a happy smile in his face.

"Boardwalk! Oh I love the boardwalk! I'm in!". Cat squeals. There's murmurs of agreement.

And Robbie nods also."Ok yeah. I'm in too."

Andre smiles but then falters slightly when Beck says he can't go. "Sorry guys, I would love to go but my cousin is getting married this weekend. So I gotta head up to Canada for that."

Cat pouts slightly, "Aww that sucks."

He nods and smiles sadly, "Yeah but you guys go and have fun." Andre claps him in the back and looks over at Jade and me.

"How about you two girls? Up for some fun this weekend?"

Jade answers first with a short nod. "Sure. Boardwalk sounds fun I guess.". She smiles evilly then and I get a wave of butterflies in my stomach. How can someone so evil and bad be so beautiful? "There's a new fright walk that opened up so were all going on that." she looks around the table for any objections but no one looks displeased except for Robbie. He looks scared shitless.

I laugh at that and look at Andre, nodding, "Yeah I'm in too." I say.

He claps his hands together, with a happy smile on his face. "Great so I'll be picking you guys up at your houses and we can all go in my car."

We all mumble in agreement and start talking about the trip.

"Vega."

My head shoots up at the call for my last name. I look over at Jade and raise an eyebrow. "Yeah?" I ask hesitantly.

"I'm coming over to your house around 5 so we can finish up our project." I nod my head slowly as my heart starts to beat faster. The project we have to record ourselves doing a short scene, and apparently our scene has a passionate kiss in it. A stupid grin makes it way on my face at the thought of kissing Jade again.

But then I freeze. Oh my god I'm kissing Jade again. Today. Less then 24 hours, she going to have her lips pressed against mine. I start to feel nervous yet excited at the same time. But nervous overpowers the excitement so I push my salad to the middle of the table. No longer wanting to eat.

I look over at Jade and see her talking to Cat. My eyes move down to her lips and I can't help but to bite my own lips. Man how I want to just reach over the table and kiss her right now.

As if reading my thoughts I watch as Jade's lips twirk up into a smirk. I wonder what made her smirk all of a sudden. I slowly move my eyes up to her eyes and see that she's staring directly at me. Her tongue darts out of her mouth as she slowly licks her bottom lip.

I blush and look away. "You done eating?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah."

"Great." She nods her head back. "Start massaging."

I sigh and get up. I thought she wouldn't want me near her after she found out about my 'secret person' but I guess I can't be certain about anything when it comes to Jade.

I place my hands on her shoulders once again and start massaging. Man this is going to be a long day.

**HHHHH**

"Tori, clean the kitchen."

I groan from my place on the couch and look over towards my mother. "Do I have to?" I whine out.

She walks past me and heads towards the stairs. "Yes. Trina did her part so you need to do yours."

"Ugh! What? She just put it in the dishwasher!"

"Then take it out of the dishwasher and put it away. Now stop talking back. I'm gonna go take a bath." she calls from upstairs. I groan again and roll out of the couch and land on the floor. I lay there for a moment and then finally pick myself up.

I grab my pearphone and put it on the dock. Chores are always more fun to do when there's music playing. I put it to my Jade's playlist since the dark haired girl has been on my mind all day. And before you freak out and call me a creeper about having a playlist about her... Well I'm not a creeper! It's just that when you get a crush on someone, I guess that's what I have on Jade now because I wanna do more than just sleep with her... But anyways when you listen to music and it reminds you of a certain someone; well that's what my playlist is about. All these song remind me of her... Or what I wanna do to her... Or what I want her to do to me.

I quickly scroll through the music and click on Love Me Dead- by ludo. The opening beats start playing out and I bend down to open the dishwasher. I let the first few words play and then join in at the lyrics.

_"She moves through moonbeams slowly  
>She knows just how to hold me<br>and when her edges soften,  
>her body is my coffin.<br>I know she drains me slowly  
>She wears me down to bones in bed...<br>must be the sign on my head, it says,  
>"Oh love me dead!" Love me dead"<br>_  
>I sway my hips as I move around in the kitchen. Quickly putting dishes away. When the dishes are done I decide I might as well broom the kitchen.<p>

_"You suck so passionately  
>You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature<br>finger-bangin' my heart.  
><em>Oof!"

I felt my hip hit something hard. I turn around slowly and see a knee. I already knew who it was, like the black colored clothes wasn't a hint enough.

I slowly trail my eyes upwards, going past her stomach, up to her breasts. I stop my gaze there for second and then continue my journey upwards until I meet those green eyes.

"Jade." it comes out breathless. I don't know why it comes out breathless but I'm going with because I was dancing a few moments ago.

"Vega.". She says with a nod as she smiles back down at me. "I didn't think you would be a fan of this kind of music. I thought you would like that annoying pop songs on the radio."

I turn my body to fully face, "Well I do like those songs too it's just Hey!". I try to snatch my pear phone back but she already has it.

"Let's see what other songs Miss Tori Vega listens too.". I watch her scroll and then raise a questioning eyebrow. "You have a playlist with my name on it?"

I blush and shake me head, "No! I don't! It's just... Just that..." I sigh and nod. "Ok fine I have a playlist about you."

I watch her with her eyes glued to the screen and a smirk on her face. "Oh this is gonna be good." I bite my lip as I watch her go through my playlist. "The Perfect Drug, Closer, Touchin' On My, Undisclosed Desires.". She nods in approval "Not bad Vega, thats actually pretty decent son-". She raises her eyebrows and smirks wider "I Wanna Fuck You, What's Your Fantasy, Peaches and Cream, Bed...". Her eyes scan over the screen and then she looks up at me, "Who would of thought innocent, sweet, Tori Vega would of so many sexual songs."

I blush harder and huff, "Whatever I'm gonna go get the stuff for our project." I quickly go upstairs and go to my room.

Why? Why did she have to come early? She's like half an hour early. If she came on the time she was supposed to then she wouldn't be down stairs going through my playlist and embarrassing me farther.

I look for the camera and tripod we have to use for our project. Stupid Sikowits changed it at the last minute and decided we have to record it and edit it instead of performing it in front of the class. Which, I guess, I really don't mind because if I had to kiss Jade in front of class, I don't think I could stop and then the whole class would be confused and probably guess I have a crush on her and just NO. I'm not ready for that.

I find it and set it up in front of my bed since that's where we are going to do our little scene.  
>"Jade! Come upstairs!"<p>

I don't hear a response back, instead I hear Mariah Carey's, Touch My Body, coming closer. And not just that but Jade's voice singing along with it.

I blush as she comes threw the door, swaying her hips to the beat and singing the song.

_"I know that you've been waiting for it  
>I'm waiting too<br>In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
>I know you got that fever for me<br>Hundred and two  
>And boy I know I feel the same<em>  
><em>My temperature's through the roof".<br>_  
>I watch as she shuts the door with her boot and while locking her gaze with me. I sit on the bed memorized, watching her every move as she begins to take off her leather jacket.<p>

_"Touch my body  
>Put me on the floor<br>Wrestle me around  
>Play with me some more<em>

Oh my god, what the hell is she doing to me. I can feel myself getting all hot, and a little wet down there, by just watching her dance.

_"Touch my body  
>Throw me on the bed<br>I just wanna make you feel  
>Like you never did."<em>

Hell yes! I'd throw you on the bed. I'll throw you on it right now if you really wanted me to.

_"Touch my body  
>Let me wrap my thighs<br>All around your waist  
>Just a little taste<br>Touch my body  
>Know you love my curves<br>Come on and give me what I deserve"_

Oh god what you deserve is punishment for teasing me like this. But you're right I do love your curves. And I'll let you have more than just a little taste. I lick my lips and glance up at her eyes.

She locks hers with mine and presses pause in the phone and then drops down next to me. She sitting close. But I guess our characters are supposed to sit close.

I blush as I look over at her and she looks over at the camera, seeing if it's placed properly and then she takes the script.

"Okay..." she starts. "You got all you lines memorized, right."

I nod, not trusting my voice right now. It'll probably say something stupid like, 'Jade let me fuck you.'

She nods and puts the script down and locks her gaze with me. "Alright start the camera."

I nod and press the play button in then get into character.

"I-I'm sorry". Jade's character, Liz, says. "It's just I've never done this before and I don't want to disappoint."

I scoot closer to her and cup her cheek gently "Liz, darling, it's alright. I can wait, I told you I would. I don't want to pressure you into anything.". I stroke 'Liz's' cheek gently and smile. "It's alright babe. Take as much time as you want.".

She grabs my hand that was on her cheek and holds it tightly. "But that's the thing! I don't want to wait! I want this, I want you." She looks at me with love and lust, or maybe I'm just imaging that. But I couldn't tell if I was my character anymore or if I was Tori.

I sat there frozen staring at her, completely forgetting my next line. All that's going through my head is her words, 'I want this, I want you'

I feel pressure on my hand and look down to see her hand holding mine. She gives me another gentle squeeze and looks at me confusedly.

"Vega? It's your turn. You have the next line."

I snap out of it and nod. "Oh, right. Sorry, I uh just kinda zoned out there." I look away feeling stupid and confused.

"Vega, hey, it's ok. We could just edit that part out... Well actually you could edit that part out.". She smirks, "You know, since I wrote the script and everything. But anyways lets just finish with the recording part ok?"

I smile a little, she's being so nice. Maybe she does like me back. I bite my lip and nod. "Yeah, okay."

I watch Jade as she relaxes her shoulders and get back into character again. She pulls my hand to her chest again and holds it tightly.

I blush and move my body so it was like how it was before I stopped. She then glances at the camera and rolls her eyes. "God I feel like I'm making a porno."

I can feel my whole face reddening as I remember the porno we watched together on this very same bed and how that chick looked like Jade. I bite my lip and nod in agreement. "Yeah, this project is pretty weird."

Jade shrugs, "Yeah we'll sikowitz is a pretty weir teacher.". She then looks up at me and licks her lips, "You ready?"

I nod once and the get into character. "I know baby, and I want you too." I look into her eyes and I can almost feel myself drowning in those liquid, green orbs.

Her eyes turn hard though, just like how her character is supposed to. "Then prove it." she demands and my character is more than willing to comply.

I lean down and cup her cheek gently. My lips pressing against hers. I feel tingles explode as soon as they touch and my lips pull up to a smile. Our lips move passionately against each other and I can't help but lick her bottom lip. Hoping that she will grant me access.

I feel her hands move down to my hips, pulling me closer to her, as she lays down on my bed.  
>I feel warmth spread through me when our bodies press together.<p>

I forget about the camera, I forget that this is all supposed be just acting, I forget about everything. And when I feel her tongue slide against mine, I accidentally let a moan slip out. And then that's when I feel her lips curve up in a smile.

"Tori, I thought I sai- Oh my god! What is going in here!"

My eyes snap open when I hear my moms voice and I quickly scramble off of Jade. "Mom, wait I can explain. It's not what it looks like!"

I watch my mom as she looks between Jade and myself, her eyes as wide as saucers. I glance back Jade and see her licking her lips, a tiny smirk in place.

"Oh my god! And there's a camera in here!". She points at the camera and looks at me shocked. "Were you making some kind of porno!"

I stand up quickly and stand in front of her. "Mom, please, relax and stop freaking out." I sigh and point to the camera. "Jade and I are doing a project for school.". I blush and fidget with my hands a little. "We had to kiss... So that's what was happening... As you saw."

She looks over at Jade again and then back over at me. "That looked like a little bit more than, just a kiss."

I hear Jade snicker behind me and I shoot her a glare. She smiles at me and then get up and smiles at my mother.

"I'm sorry that you had to walk in on that Mrs. Vega, but Tori's telling the truth, it's all for our project." She actually looks genuinely sorry. "and you're right." She looks over at me "The kiss did get a bit carried away and I would just like to apologize for that. I don't mean to cross any lines or anything."

My mom looks a bit shocked and smiles at Jade. "It's quite alright Jade. I understand now, that it was all for the project. I mean not that I would have a problem with you kissing my daughter-

"Mom!" what the hell is she saying! And what the hell is up with Jade? She just practically swooned my mother with her good manners, which she never has at school or anywhere else.

"Tori." my mom gives me a stern glare. "It's not polite to interrupt people while they're talking." she smiles over at Jade. "You could learn some manners with your friend, Jade here."

My mouth literally drops open. She did not just say that. Learn manners from Jade? What twisted universe did I come to.

"So Jade, sweetie, are you going to be joining us for dinner?"

I watch as that damn smirk appears on her face as she nods, locking her gaze with me. "Oh, I'd love too."


	10. Chapter 10

Normal is the number one thing right now. I'm just trying to act normal in front of my parents, my sister, and my crush. I mean it shouldn't be this hard. I see them all everyday, well except Jade who I only see on school days but still, it honestly shouldn't be this hard.

I twirl the spaghetti on to my fork and look around the table. Jade on my right and then Trina at the head of the table and then my mom across from Jade and finally my dad across from me. And the other end of the table was empty. Surprisingly enough, Jade and Trina have actually been civil to each other, well actually there a little bit more than civil. There currently talking about the new freshmen and how much of a loser they are. I roll my eyes a little, the one thing they can agree on is making fun of other people, well at least that's something.

"So Jade, Holly here told me that you have been locking lips with my daughter." My eyes widen slightly and I can see Jade tense up from the corner of my eye.

"I knew it!" We all snap our neck towards Trina as she looks at me knowingly.

"What!? What are you talking about?!" I then move my gaze to my dad, "And what are you talking about!?" I start freaking out, oh my god they know, they know I have a crush on Jade, they know I'm gay, or bi, or whatever the fuck I am but they know.

I feel hand on my thigh and I immediately jump and slam my knee against the table. "Ow! fuck!" I see Jade quickly retract her hand and turn her head, and I can hear her quietly snickering. I glare at her turned head and then hear my mom's voice.

"Tori! What is wrong with you today? First you don't want to do your chores, then you interrupt me when I was talking and now you're cursing at the dinner table. Have you completely forgotten your manners?" I look down and feel my face heat up in embarrassment. I then hear stifling laughter coming from both Trina and Jade. I glare over at them and huff, great now they have two things in common, one being laughing at my embarrassment. "Honestly Tori, I think Jade maybe should teach you some manners because you've been acting out." I look at her with disbelief but see a small smile playing on her lips but she quickly takes a bite of her spaghetti to hide it.

"Oh and Jade should probably help Tori with her P.E. too.". I watch Trina grin as she glances over at our dad, "Tori has like a C- in that class or something.". Trina tries to nonchantely as she plays with her food.

"What? A C-? Really?" My dad asks as he finishes off his food." I bite my lip and nod slowly.

"Yeah, but it's totally not my fault." I counter back quickly. I mean how is it my fault that I that I can't do push ups, or sit ups or... I smile sheepishly at my dad. "Ok so maybe it is kinda my fault, but I just can't do push ups and sit ups! My running and everything else is fine."

He shakes his head, "See, I knew I should have signed you up for karate like I did for your sister. You possibly have no upper body strength." he says as he looks at my arms.

"Yeah, Tori totally has noodle arms." Trina comments and I glare back at her.

"I do not have noodle arms! I just- there just not the strongest part of my body.". I grumble out as I slump a little in my seat. It's not like it's my fault I have no upper body strength. I just like to jog and play the wii once in a while; I don't like to lift weights or all that other stuff.

"I'll help Tori." My eyes go over to Jade, just like the rest of my family we look over at her, waiting for her to continue. She shrugs nonchantely, "Yeah, I mean I'm getting an A in gym and I could help her work out and stuff.". She looks over at my dad with a smile and then moved it over to my mom. "And I could teach her some manners while I'm at it.".

I look over at my parents and roll my eyes a little as I see them looking a bit swooned by Jade's words and behavior. I look over at Trina and sigh in relief as I see her looking shocked at Jade. At least I'm not the only one that finds this totally weird and unJade-like.

"Well that sounds lovely, doesn't it Tori?"  
>I give my mom a fake smile and quickly respond. "Yeah, perfect. But me and Jade gotta go work on our project now sooo yeah.". I grab Jade's hand and drag her out of her seat and upstairs. I pull her into my room and then shut the door after me.<p>

"What the hell was that!?"

She raises her eyebrows at my outburst and then plops herself down on the edge of my bed. "What was what Vega?"

I roll my eyes a little. "You know exactly what. What was that with you practically swooning my parents with your good manners?"

I sit on my computer chair and spin myself so I can look at her. I watch as she shrugs a little and then lays back on my bed, her arms folding behind her head. I bite my lip as my eyes roam over her body but then I quickly advert my gaze. Man I swear I have to control myself. I seriously can't just be checking Jade out like that.

"Well I was just being my usual, charming self." I can hear the cockiness in her voice and I can't help but roll my eyes again.

"Oh yeah, of course, because you have the most amazing manners ever and you just love adults." I reply sarcastically as I start up my computer and plug in the video camera.

"Vega please, I was just being nice and stuff because I'm in their house and I don't really want your parents to hate me or anything. And besides, I usually get what I want right? Most of the time by fear, but other times it's from my charm.". I raise an eyebrow and glance over at her, wanting her to explain this 'charm'. She looks over at me and let's out a long sigh, probably understanding that I want her to continue. "Ok, so most of the people at our school fear me, right. So usually I get what I want and they do what I say." Her eyes lock on to mine, and I can see a smirk forming. "Like you for example, I can get you to do whatever I want."

I blush slightly at the comment and then narrow my eyes at her. "Nuh uh!" is my immediate response. She so can't make me do whatever she wants. I am not her slave and I decide to tell her exactly that. "I am not your slave, Jade. And besides I'm not afraid of you so it doesn't work on me.". A small smirk plays along my lips as I turn back to face my computer. "Besides, I doubt you could 'charm' me. I am not an adult, so good manners wouldn't really work on me." I say, shrugging slightly.

I hear her scoff and then my bed springs squeak lightly as she gets up from my bed. "Really? You don't think I could work my charm on you? Vega do I need to remind you that I have gotten you to massage me for a whole week."

I shake my head as I start editing the video. "Nope, sorry that doesn't count. We made a deal so you know, I get hugs from you after this week is over.". I bite my lip, and feel my cheeks heat up in slight embarrassment. Did I really make a deal to massage someone just for them to hug me? God I'm almost as pathetic as Robbie when it comes to that. I mean I get plenty of hugs, don't get me wrong but Jade's hugs are just... Ugh it's just amazing. I like feeling her strong yet firm body pressed against mine. And I like the warmth she gives off, which is weird since people refer to as the ice queen but physically Jade is everything but that. She's like warmest person I know, and I think that's the reason why she doesn't sweat so easily. She already so warm so some extra heat is probably nothing to her because she's used to it and-

Speaking of warmth, I currently feel ten warm fingers pressed against my back. I glance down and see her gripping the back of my chair. I then look up at her and see looking down at me with an evil smirk.

"So you seriously don't think I could work my magic on you and make you 'swooned' like I did to your parents?" I watch her lean down a little as she locks her eyes with mine. Do I really think she couldn't swoon me? Well... Maybe. I bite inside of my cheek as I look up at her green eyes. Those gorgeous, mint green eyes; so beautiful and captivating and woah-.

I break my gaze and look to the side. If she can already do this to me just by looking at me then she could do a lot more if she sweet talked me. I take time and think it over, "No. There's no way.". I lick my lips nervously and then smile. "And if you think you can, then prove it."

Her eyes trail over my face and then roams over the rest of my body. Her arms still gripping the back of my chair as she leans down closer.

Is she checking me out? I watch her eyes move and I blush; Yup she is totally checking me out right now. And she's not even being discreet about it; she's just- oh she's leaning closer! Oh my god does she want to kiss again? Should I lean towards her too and close the distance? Or she is just messing with me? But god! I just want the feel those lips against mine so much. And why am I thinking so much in a time like this? I need to just shut up and kiss her already! But then I feel her warm breath ghost over my lips and my mind immediately fogs up as she locks her gaze on mine once again. Her knuckles pressing into the side of my back as she leans impossibly closer without touching me though.

"I don't have to prove anything to you Vega." it's low and smooth. Her voice actually sounds like pure sex and I can't really function properly. God she's so seductive and I just as I'm about to press my lips against hers she pulls back. That damn smirk gracing her face once again. I feel her hands let go if my chair and then watch her walk over to her bag.

I snap out of my trance when I hear my bedroom door open. "Wait! Why are you leaving?" I can't help the disappointment in my tone, "And what about the project?" I point out, hoping it'll make her stay.

She waves her hand carelessly, "I already said you're doing all the editing by yourself Vega, and besides its almost 9. And we do have school tomorrow." She flashes me a small smile as she grabs the door handle again. "Make our video look good, alright?" Mischief flashes in those green orbs as the smile turns into a smirk. "Or else." she taps her her hip and my eyes snap over to it.

Her scissors. She's indicating to her scissors because that's exactly where I found them last time. I look move my gaze back to her and open my mouth, about to say something but she cuts me off but as soon as she sees my eyes on hers again she gives me a wink and cuts me off. "Later Vega."

With that she walks out the door and leaves me sitting there, with my own thoughts. She winked at me. And this time it was a real life wink, not like the one in the text message I got yesterday. I feel my cheeks warm up as a stupid grin makes it way across my face.

I let out a happy sigh and spin back in my chair to face the computer only for my smile to quickly vanish and my mouth to fall open. I don't even remember pressing play or anything but apparently my computer had different ideas because it just automatically started playing our video. And currently it's at the part, where Jade and I got I but too into it.

I keep my eyes trained on Jade as I watch her pull me on top of her. I bite my lip and shift a little in my seat as I scoot closer to the screen.

"Tooooorii!"

I quickly snap back from the screen and grab the mouse as I close the window, this all taking me about a second to do. I then snap my eyes to the door, waiting for Trina to barge in but she never does. Instead she yells my name again, a lot louder this time, which I don't even know how that is possible when she was so loud the first time.

"Tori! Come play the Wii with meee!" I hear Trina demand. I roll my eyes, is she serious right now.

"Trina I can't! I'm working on a project!"

I hear stomping coming up the stairs and I look over at my door again. And there in all her glory is my older sister with her arms crossed an annoyed look on her face. "But I already set it up and you know I demanded a rematch from last time so come on already!"

She did demand a rematch, but I don't know if I want to verse her again, because it was seriously a miracle that I won last time and I loved having the right to rub it in her face.

"Just one game and that's it. Then you could go back to your project after I kick your ass."

I raise my eyebrows and look back at the computer screen. It would be nice to get a small break and distract myself from Jade... I mean, with editing that video, and with all the kissing and not so innocent touching we did and yeah I need a break. "Ok fine." I stand up and grab my phone before I walk with Trina to the living room. I unlock my phone and a picture of Jade half naked is greeted to me. Yeah I put the picture as my background. As I'm about to respond to a text and white controller is thrown at me and I let out a sigh, hopefully this will distract me from all the sexual frustration Jade caused me because I honestly can't take it anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm upset so here's an update. **

** I'm not even going to give you an explanation on why it took my 5 months to update cuz it really doesn't matter. You're all probably just here for the chapter so here you go **

"Settle down students, settle down." I watch as Sikowits tries to get the class to be quiet and notice how he seems extra happy today… must be something in his

cocnut… "So I know that all of us are excited to see what our fellow peers are going to present for us today, so I ask you," he cuts off in the middle to hype up the suspense, which I don't understand why he would do that we already

know whats he's going to ask and as usual nobody is going to raise their hand. And the reason behind that is because its project day.

I finished editing as soon as Trina and finished playing the wii. And I seriously can't believe I lost! I huff quietly just thinking about it. She so cheated, I don't know how she could have won,

"Waste of my time." I grumble out under my breath but my attention is quickly adverted when I hear Sikowits clap is hands.

"Who wants to present first!?" My eyes scan the classroom and I roll my eyes a little, because as usual theres no one that wants to go first. Now don't get me wrong, people, including myself, volunteer all the time. Its just that when it's

the day the big project is due, that nobody wants to go first. I think that's for all classes though. Projects are just the worst

"Really? Nobody? I would have thou-"

"We'll go first!" Cat's arm shoots straight up into the air and I cant help but laugh at Beck's distraught face. Poor guy

"Cat! Its project day, you know it sucks to go first!" Cat giggles and shrugs while handing Sikowits the flashdrive.

"Ours is really amazing and colorful, and magical, and- "

"Cat don't ruin it for everyone, now sit down so we can watch." Sikowits says a he plugs in the flash drive in his laptop and presses play.

Everybody sets their attention on the video on and I can Jade snicker quietly at the Beck dressed up a a tree. He seriously looks ridiculous and I can't help but crack a small smile. But it quickly changes to amazement at the graphics they used, wow who knew that a rainbow could sparkle that much.

After about 5 minutes and everybody is speechless, even Sikowits looks a bit taken back. "Ok whose idea was that?"

Beck shrugs slightly and points to Cat "It was all Cat's."

"Well bravo, Cat! That was a magniifcent story line, and I'm guessing Beck did the edits" Cat nods and sikowits throws his hands up "A plus, for both of yah, that was great."

I smile as i watch Cat gives Beck a huge hug and then sikowits, "Yaaay we got an A!" She smiles brightly and looks around in the class, knowing she gets to choose the next group. I stiffen in my seat when her yes land on me. No, oh please no dont pick me don't pick me, please Cat. I watch as her grin widens and she looks over at Jade but it quickly gets wiped off and i wonder why. I glance back at Jade and see her scissors held up. Oh never been more happy than I am now that she has a crazy obsession with scissors.

"I choose Robbie and Andre!"

And that's how the rest of the period went, group after group went up to present their projects until it was just down to Jade and I.

"Ah, finally, the one I was looking forward to most. Lets see what you guys have come up with." He motions to the lap top and I can't help but blush at Sikowits compliment. I glance over at her and see thats she's taking it quite differently and instead has a smirk on her face. I mean its not hard to figure out that Jade is Sikowit's favorite but saying that you were basically waiting for our presentation probably makes all the over students feel pretty bad.

"Alright shut up and just watch." Jade snaps out as she looks around the classroom seeing how everybody started grumbling about sikowits choosing favorites. I couldn't help but smile, at least I'm on the good side instead of the bad one.

Jade moves to stand next to me and crosses her arms before letting her gaze settle on the screen like the rest of the class.

It starts off simple enough, a few lines in people are a bit surprised that its romantic rather than the usual when it comes to Jade. It all goes well until it comes up to the kiss. It was kind of hard to miss all the gasps when Jade and I were locking lips on the big screen. When it comes to a close, I put in 'The Scissoring' orchestra music as the closing end. I smile bit proudly as I see Jade's lips form a small smile. She glances down at me and nods her head in approval.

"Nice touch."

My smile brightens, buts its quickly wiped off and turned into a frown of confusion when I hear all the murmuring going on.

"There's no way, nooo way."

"I know right! There's no way they actually kissed."

"It had to be edited, Jade would never kiss Tori, nor would Tori kiss Jade."

"Yeah, especially for just a project. They just edited it really well."

My attention is turned back to Jade when I hear a low growl deep in her throat. Not gonna lie but that's pretty scary...and sexy. Ok that's immediately checked on my list of turn ons. Growling. She should defiantly do it again.

She doesn't though, instead she raises her voice and yells at the class. "What the fuck? You guys seriously don't think that Tori and I aren't mature enough or 'don't have the balls' to kiss each other for a project?!"

I wince slightly and take a small step away from her. Ok, a yelling Jade is not a turn on, that's actually pretty scary and I'm guessing the rest of the class agrees with me because they immediately go quiet. She doesn't really give them to a chance to respond either because the next thing I know she whirls around to face me, her hand shooting up to grip the back of my neck. My eyes widen in shock when she smashes her lips against mine and kisses me, hard.

The sounds of gasps are heard again but I don't pay mind to it. My focus is mainly on Jade, well more of Jade's lips, that are still pressed against mine and I can't respond. I think Jade got frustrated with me still frozen on the spot because the next thing I feel is her teeth nipping down on my bottom lip. A small gasp escapes me, which of course she takes advantage of, easily slipping her tongue in between my lips. I accidentally let a small moan slip out. My hands now reacting, shoot out to quickly grip the front of her shirt, bringing her closer to me. I don't hesitate to suck on her tongue lightly, before sliding my tongue into her own mouth, making her be the submissive one. The action makes her growl again, and I love the vibrations it causes, my appreciation is heard when I moan, much louder than before.

"Uh hummmmm."

My eyes snap open and the sudden sound accidentally makes me bite down on Jade's bottom lip.

"Fuck." She breathes out, and I instantly feel my face heat up. Chiz, we really got carried away didn't we? I pull my back from Jade and look towards the source of the sound, which is Sikowitz. Can this get anymore embarrassing!? "Did you um... Did you just bite me?"

My eyes snap back to Jade, as she lightly touches her bottom lip. The look of wonderment and curiosity shining through her eyes. I feel myself blush even harder.

"S-sorry. I didn't meant to, it was an accident." I mumble out quickly, undoing the grip I have on her shirt and start to smooth it out quickly with my hands. I can't help it, I'm nervous and embarrassed and oh my god, we basically just had a little make out session in front of our class.

Soon I see two pale hands, come down and envelope my hands in their own. I bite my lip and slowly look up to glance at Jade. She has her pierced eyebrow raised, while her eyes look like their shining with amusement. Ugh! Jerk. She's totally enjoying my flustered state.

"I think its smooth enough..." She mutters out, slowly bringing my hands away from her shirt. I watch as she quickly masks her emotions and lets go of my hands before turning back to the class. "There. See, we kissed. No big deal, it wasn't edited or anything so shut up." Her attention then goes to Sikowitz. "Grade." She asks, well its actually more of a demand but he answers anyway, with a big smile on his face too.

"A. For the both of you. But no more kissing in my class alright? You two can do that in your own time, now back to your seat."

What! I'm about to object and tell him that we would never do this on our own time, but Jade answers before I get to.

"Whatever."

I groan lightly and take my embarrassed butt back to my seat, trying to refrain myself from looking at Jade, and trying to ignore the curious glances thrown my way.

HHHHH

"Wait, so what time are you picking us up?" I follow Robbie's gaze and look at Andre, I was wondering that too actually.

"I was thinking around 9. I'll stop by your house first Rob." Andre says, pointing to Robbie, and then towards Cat. "Then Cat afterwards, then Jade, and lastly Tori. You know cuz you live closer to the highway."

I nod, and pop fry into my mouth, "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

Cat slams her juice down on the table, and I immidately jump again. God what is with all the unexpected sounds thats making me all jumpy today... I still think its the aftershock of Jade's kiss. I mean we kissed 3 days in a row now, and this last one was way different than the rest. This one was hot, fast, but still ended way too quickly than I would have liked.

"Oh! Oh! Robbie you have to win me a stuffed animal! I want horse!" Cat says excitedly.

I glance at Robbie's uncertain face, but he nods anyways, "Ok, I'll try..." He says a bit nervously, probably because carvenal games aren't really his forte.

"Oh and Andre! You have to win me a flamingo!" She says, grabbing Andre's arm excitedly and I smile a little at that. She is such an excited a little thing.

"Yeah, sure little red. I'll win you a pink bird." Cat squeals happily and I move my gaze to Jade. She sitting across from me and talking with Beck. I wonder if I can persuade her in winning me a stuffed animal. I smirk a little and nod, probably have to use my pout, that seems to irritate her enough to give in.

She must have noticed my gaze though because moments later she turned her gaze on me, raising her eyebrows slightly in question. I shrug and shoot her smile, yeah she'a definitely going to at least try to win me something tomorrow, it'll be sweet. And I'm sure Jade has a sweet side somewhere in there within her and I want to see more of it.


End file.
